M I N E
by LalaClouds
Summary: "Kau hanya milikku Kim Yesung!"/"Kau.. Namja gila!"/UKE! Yesung/DLDR!/HAPPY YESUNG'S DAY :D/Have Fun :D/special gift for someone :)


Yesung melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong panjang yang terlihat sepi. Terdengar suaranya yang indah mengalun dari kedua bibirnya— saat mengikuti lagu yang berputar di earphone miliknya.

Langkahnya tampak tenang dan santai walau suasana di koridor itu sudah sangat sepi.

Tiba-tiba lantunan nada itu tak terdengar lagi, dan langkahnya juga ikut terhenti. Ia menengok ke belakang dan tidak ada siapapun. Sedikit gelisah, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan segera berlari keluar dari Universitas yang tampak sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

**M I N E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Super Junior dan cast lainnya punya Orang tua mereka masing -masing. Dan FF ini adalah MINE.

Cast: Yesung, Seunghyun (Big Bang T.O.P) Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae, Siwon and with other cast

Pair: TOPXYesung, KyuSung, YeWon, MinWook and others

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-Ai,  
Un-Official pair,  
Typo — Miss Typo, OOC.

Tidak menerima FLAME karena PAIR atau karena ini FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya di harapkan jangan memaksakan diri~

.

.

.

.

.  
HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung!" sebuah teriakan membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri koridor yang kali ini terlihat sangat ramai. Ia menoleh, dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Seunghyun-ah" seru Yesung semangat. Ia menunggu teman baiknya itu mencapai dirinya, dan setelah Seunghyun berhasil menyusul, mereka melangkah bersama menuju ke arah kantin.

Sedikit candaan di pagi hari bersama Seunghyun saat menyusuri koridor-koridor di gedung itu. Dan mereka segera bergabung saat bertemu teman-teman mereka yang tengah menikmati makanan masing-masing.

"Hyung.. Gwenchana?" tanya namja di depan Yesung sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatan awalanya— mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya yang terlihat— sedikit mengerikan.

"Aku rasa tidak" jawab Yesung lesu.

"Apa kau punya masalah hyung?" tanya Seunghyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau merasa diikuti lagi hyung?" Donghae berpendapat. Yesung menatap teman-temannya malas, dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Ini sudah 3 bulan lebih— "

"—Orang gila itu mengikuti ah ani, menguntitmu" potong Donghae lagi sambil tersenyum remeh. "Apa orang itu tidak ada pekerjaan lain eoh? Jika aku mengatahui siapa orang itu, aku akan membunuhnya dan mencincangnya hingga halus" Donghae terkekeh setelah mengatakan itu. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipi Yesung lembut, "apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Yesungie-KU"

Canda Donghae sambil tangannya terus berada di pipi sang hyung.

Yesung segera menepis tangan Donghae dan memasang wajah terseramnya, walaupun itu tetap tidak berhasil. "Lee Donghae membunuh orang? Tidak mungkin!" sahut salah seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Donghae— Ryeowook.

Donghae tidak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook dan mengabaikan tawaan dari teman-temannya.

"Apa orang itu terus mengirimu surat hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk dan mulai menjawab, "ya.. Hari ini aku mendapat surat lagi darinya. Dan isinya, hmm.. Yang pasti isinya dia men-cap-ku sebagai miliknya"

"Psycho" gumam Donghae pelan. Yang di angguki oleh Ryeowook.

"Menurutmu, siapa orang itu hyung?" kini nampa di samping Yesung yang bertanya.

"A-aku tidak tau. Lagi pula tidak baik menuduh orang sembarangan"

"Apa mungkin Cho Kyuhyun?" Seunghyun angkat suara. "Dia menyatakan cinta padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu hyung. Dan kau menolaknya" Seunghyun melirik teman-temannya dan kembali melanjutkan, "kau tau hyung? Aku sering memergokinya tengah memandingi atau mengikutimu"

"Bisa jadi" timpal Donghae. Ia meneguk minumannya dengan rakus.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu. Bukankah hyung menyukai namja yang melindungi dan menjagamu dari namja-namja yang mengganggumu? Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" Seunghyun mengusap lembut tangan Yesung yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

oOo  
.

"Apa hyung tau? Yunho-ssi juga menghilang" Yesung yang tengah membaca bukunya segera menutupnya dan menatap Ryeowook penuh tandatanya.

"Awalnya aku pikir mungkin dia sedang sakit atau apa, tapi ini sudah seminggu dan belum juga ada kabar darinya, apartementnya juga kosong" Ryeowook menambahkan saat melihat Yesung tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yesung terdiam, ia merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Setelah Changmin dan Junsu, sekarang Yunho juga menghilang? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Sebelum Yunho menghilang, Yunho terlihat bersama—" Ryeowook melirik ke namja yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di pojok ruangan, "—Kyuhyun"

Yesung ikut menoleh, dan ia menggeleng pelan. Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

.  
oOo

Yesung sedikit gemetar saat matanya menangkap secarik kertas terjatuh dari sela bukunya. Padahal ia yakin, ia tidak menaruh kertas apapun di buku itu.

Jemarinya dengan cepat merik kertas itu dan membaca.

'Kau milikku! Hanya milikku! Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun mendekatimu! Siapapun! Kau hanya milikku!'

Dengan gemetar ia merapikan bukunya dengan cepat, berlari menyusuri koridor yang entah kenapa sangat sepi. Padahal waktu masi menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

Yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Jalannya terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa dan entah kenapa ia merasa begitu takut.

Ia merubah jalan cepatnya menjadi berlari saat ia mendengar suara langkah lain di belakangnya. Dan langkah itu juga terdengar berlari.

Ia membuang nafas lega saat melihat Ryeowook telah menunggunya tidak jauh darinya.

"Hyung.. Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu eoh?" tanya Ryeowook saat Yesung telah mencapai dirinya.

"A-ani. Ayo kita pulang" Yesung menarik Ryeowook cepat. "Mana Seunghyun?"

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan, jadi dia pulang duluan" jawab Ryeowook seadanya. "Dan Sungmin hyung! Dia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku" gerutu Ryeowook sambil berjalan mendahului Yesung untuk sampai pada mobilnya yang terpakir bebera meter di depan.

Sejenak Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan ragu ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tempat Ryeowook menunggunya lagi.

Matanya membulat tak percaya dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar

"Tidak mungkin. Cho-cho Kyuhyun"

oOo  
.

"Apa kau bisa menghubungi Donghae, Ryeoggu-ah?" pertanyaan dari Yesung hanya di balas dengan gelengan oleh Ryeowook.

"Seunghyun, apa kau tau dimana Donghae?" dan jawaban yang sama di dapat oleh Yesung.

"Hah.. Kemana anak itu. Ini sudah tiga hari dan dia tidak memberi kabar apapun pada kita" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggigiti kukunya— kebiasaannya saat gelisah.

"Tenanglah hyung.. Aku yakin Donghae tidak apa-apa" Sungmin menenangkan Yesung dan ia juga berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat sama kalutnya dengan Yesung.

Seunghyun segara merebut tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya lembut saat melihat Yesung terus menggigiti kukunya.

"Tenanglah hyung"

"Aku takut anak bodoh itu melakukan hal yang sama bodohnya dengan dirinya Seunghyun-ah" Yesung menimpali.

"Tenanglah.. Aku yakin dia masih hidup" ucap Seunghyun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yesung. Dan Yesung merasa mulai tenang.

Siapa yang tidak akan cemas jika teman baiknya sudah 3 hari ini tidak memberimu kabar? Yesung takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Donghae. Dan pula, ia takut jika Donghae juga ikut menghilang seperti Junsu, Changmin dan Yunho— yang hingga sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Annyeong. Yesung-ssi" suara seseorang menghentikan lamunan Yesung. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-annyeog" jawab Yesung terbata.

Namja itu menarik sebuah kursi di samping Yesung dan mendudukinya.

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Dari fakultas hukum. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau kencan denganku, minggu ini?" tanya namja itu— Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Yesung.

Yesung terlihat sedikit menimbang-nimbang tawaran Siwon. Ia memutuskan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah menyukaiku, dan.. Maaf, temanku masi menghilang, itu membuatku gelisah dan tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu" lanjut Yesung dengan raut dan nada menyesal.

"Hmm.. Sayang sekali. Tapi tak apa, aku akan menunggu kapanpun kau bisa, manis" Siwon mengecup lama tangan Yesung yang masi berada di genggamannya.

Membuat Yesung sedikit memerah atas aksi berani namja di depannya itu. Apa lagi mereka sedang berada di kantin— yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi.

Yesung mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya yang ia yakini kini tengah merona. Dan saat ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Kyuhyun"

oOo

.  
Lagi, ia menemukan secarik kertas di dalam tasnya, dan kali ini kertas itu dihiasi dengan tulisan;

'Kau milikku! Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, kau milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja orang yang telah mendekati milikku! Kau ingat Kim Yesung, kau HANYA MILIKKU!'

Dengan kasar Yesung meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "persetan dengan psychopath gila itu. Damn!" umpatnya kesal dan segera meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Yesung hyung!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa pendengarannya.

Yesung menoleh, dan ia bisa melihat Ryeowook tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya. Di sampingnya ada Sungmin dan Seunghyun yang terlihat membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oh, hai.." jawab Yesung dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hyung... Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi serius.

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "mendengar apa?" tanyanya.

"Choi Siwon menghilang" ujar Ryeowook tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya, "tadi pagi orang suruhan keluarga Choi kemari. Mereka menanyakan keberadaan Siwon yang sudah beberapa hari tidak diketahui keberadaannya" lanjutnya. Yesung terdiam, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi di sini.

"Apa Donghae sudah ditemukan?" tanya Yesung melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

Ryeowook menjawab dengan gelengan.  
"Dan ketiga siswa lainnya, mereka belum ada kabar sama sekali" sela Sungmin membuat Yesung kembali terdiam.

"Bukankah ini terasa aneh menurutmu hyung?" Yesung menoleh dan membiarkan Sungmin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Junsu. Sebelum dia menghilang, dia mencium pipimu di depan semua orang dan mengatakan kau begitu manis" Sungmin mengingat.

"Changmin. Bukankah kau mulai dekat padanya dan sering pergi bersama. Dia mengatakan dia menyukaimu" tambah Seunghyun.

"Yunho. Bukankah kau mulai berkencan dengannya hyung?" Ryeowook menambahkan.

"Apa ini semua ulah pengagum rahasiamu itu hyung?" Yesung menggeleng. Jujur ia merasa pusing sekarang.

"Tunggu. Kenapa dia tidak menyingkirkan kalian juga?"

"Karena kami temanmu"

"Bukankah Donghae juga temanku? Apa bedanya? Mungkin Siwon yang menghilang bisa jadi karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ta-tapi" Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Hatinya terasa sesak dan tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kejadian di Kantin sehari sebelum Donghae menghilang" Seunghyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Namja tinggi dengan tatapan tajam itu akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Oh... Oh tidak.. Itu sungguh kekanakan! Jika benar orang Psycho itu menyakiti Donghae karena kejadian hari itu, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bicara apa" Yesung menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Jangan lakukan itu" ujar Seunghyun dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Yesung menunduk. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh. Apa lagi ini menyangkut teman baiknya dan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

Apa mau namja gila itu sebenarnya? Menerornya melalui kertas-kertas bodoh itu, menguntitnya kemanapun dan sekarang menyakiti teman-temannya.

Apa ia harus memberi tau semua ini kepada orang tuanya? Yesung menggeleng, tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemukan siapa dalang dari semua ini secepatnya. Harus!

Tapi sekarang ia tidak tau orang itu siapa.. Siapa dia? Siapa?! Siapa yang terlihat paling mencurigakan? siapa? siapa? siapa?

'DEG'

"Cho Kyuhyun" gumam Yesung lirih. Tanpa aba-aba, Yesung segera berlari. Menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakini ia bisa menemukan orang itu di sana.

'BRAKK'

Suara pintu di tutup dengan sangat keras membuat seorang namja yang tengah menyamankan dirinya di atap Universitas terkejut. Ia menoleh, dan ia bisa melihat— Kim Yesung dengan raut yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"Ada apa Ye—"

"Kau sembunyikan dimana teman-temanku Cho Kyuhyun?!" bentak Yesung keras membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak.

"A-apa maksudmu Yesung-ah?"

"Kau jangan coba mengelak Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tau semua itu ulahmu! Kau yang memberikan kertas-kertas itu padaku, kau yang menguntitku, kau yang membuat Junsu, Changmin, Yunho, Donghae dan Siwon menghilang Cho Kyuhyun! Kau namja gila! Apa maumu hah..!" Yesung berteriak keras. Meluapkan semua yang ada di hatinya. Ia lelah, benar-benar lelah.

Yesung merasa kepalanya begitu  
berat. Pandangannya berkunang-  
kunang. Hingga ia merasa kesadarannya menipis. Ia tidak  
ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Kecuali sebuah suara yang telah tertanam di ingatannya yang  
meneriaki namanya.

oOo

Lagi-lagi Yesung harus pulang sendirian. Dia yang lambat atau  
teman-temanya yang terlalu cepat?

Ia melangkah pelan sambil sesekali membalas sapaan orang-orang saat berpapasan  
dengannya. Siapa yang tidak  
mengenal Kim Yesung eoh?

Yesung membuang nafasnya  
berat. Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian di atap, dan masalahnya  
tetap tidak terpecahkan.  
Kyuhyun— namja yang ia yakini  
dalang semua ini juga ikut menghilang. Menghilang tanpa  
jejak sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Dan juga,  
surat-surat yang tidak pernah absen menyapanya kini juga ikut lenyap— menghilang.

Yesung menggelengkan  
kepalanya pelan saat ia mengadari ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikiran. Atau tidak ia akan ambruk— sama seperti saat  
di atap— 3 hari yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya.  
'Bagaimana jika aku  
mengunjungi Seunghyun dan  
mengajaknya bermain game' pikirnya.

Dan sesaat kemudian Yesung sudah menghilang di balik pintu hitam mobilnya.

oOo  
.

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Seunghyun yang terlihat begitu sepi— memang sepi,  
karena Seunghyun hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah yang besar itu.  
Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya  
tengah berada diluar negeri.

Tanpa permisi, Yesung segera menerobos pagar rumah  
Seunghyun karena memang tak  
ada satpam yang berjaga di luar.  
'Tunggu, aku yakin Seunghyun  
tengah berada di kamarnya. Ah, aku lewat pintu belakang saja, lagi pula pasti pintu belakang  
tidak dikunci oleh namja babo itu' batin Yesung.

Ia berjalan memutari rumah bergaya eropa itu. Semuanya  
masih tampak sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak ia kesini terakhir kali 6 bulan yang lalu.  
Salahkan kesibukannya yang  
bertambah itu.

Yesung berjalan melewati kolam  
dan mengedarkan pandangannya  
menyusuri rumah Seunghyun. Ia  
hanya ingin memastikan, apakah  
Seunghyun merawat rumah itu atau tidak, mengingat Seunghyun  
tidak mempunyai Maid yang akan  
mengurus rumahnya.

Namun langkah Yesung terhenti  
saat menangkap sesuatu yang aneh  
oleh matanya.  
Gudang tua itu, lampunya menyala. Padahal ia yakin bahwa gudang itu tidak pernah di pakai  
hingga lampunya harus di hidupkan. Yaaa walaupun sudah  
malam, tapi ia yakin lampu itu tidak pernah hidup walau sudah malam sekalipun.

Niatnya berubah menuju gudang tua yang tersembunyi di  
halaman rumah keluarga Choi yang luas.

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia  
mengambil ponsel tersebut dan segera membaca pesan yang

masuk.

From: Ryeowookie  
Hyung.. Kau ada di rumahkan? Kami kerumahmu ya.

Jemari Yesung bergerak lincak untuk  
membalas pesan Ryeowook padanya

To: Ryeowookie  
Hyung sedang berada di rumah Seunghyun. Kalian juga harus  
kesini.

Ia segera memasukkan ponselnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertuda— setelah  
mengirim pesan balasan pada  
Ryeowook.

Jantung Yesung terdetak kencang. Perasaannya berkata  
bahwa ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun  
rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi membuatnya tetap  
melangkah dan berhenti tepat di  
depan pintu kayu yang sudah lapuk.

'DEG'

'BRAKK'

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat,  
saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu ia kenal  
merintih dari dalam gudang.  
Seketika itu Yesung langsung mendobrak pintu itu.

Matanya membulat. Kepalanya kembali pusing. Ia tidak akan  
menyangka akan menyaksikan sahabatnya baik— Choi  
Seunghyun— tengah  
menggoreskan sesuatu pada  
wajah seseorang— yang juga teman baiknya. Membuat darah menetes dan mengikuti jejak  
darah-darah yang telah mengering di lantai kayu gudang  
itu.

"Se-seunghyun.. " suaranya tercekat atas apa yang terpampang di depannya.  
"Hei! Hentikan itu Seunghyun-ah!" ujar  
Yesung cepat saat ia melihat Seunghyun kembali menggoreskan sesuatu di wajah  
temannya yang telah lama menghilang— Donghae. "Diamlah  
sayang.. Aku hanya sedang memberi pelajaran pada namja  
ini" Suara itu, entah kenapa membuat Yesung begidik ngeri.  
Itu bukan suara Seunghyun— sahabatnya.

Seunghyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengores luka di wajah Donghae.  
Ia melempar kesembarangan  
arah silet yang tadi ia pegang.

Ia berdiri, membalikan tubuhnya  
hingga matanya langsung bertemu dengan Yesung.  
Menatap namja manis itu yang terlihat gemetar. "Apa yang  
terjadi padamu Yesungie? Kau  
bergetar" tanya Seunghyun seraya melangkah mendekati  
Yesung. Yesung kembali terperangah. Namja di depannya  
bukanlah Seunghyun!

Seunghyun  
memang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, tetapi ia tidak  
mengenal tatapan itu,  
mengerikan dan membuatnya  
takut. Dan Yesung mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Yesung berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Tidak memperlihatkan  
ketakutannya di depan Seunghyun.

"Ce-cepat per-gi da-dari sini Ye-sung-ah" sebuah suara yang  
begitu lirih tertangkap oleh

pendengaran Yesung. Ia menoleh, dan ia kembali terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kyuhyun!" teriaknya keras. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut  
gudang itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia  
merasa mual dan sesak dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Yesung terdiam. Otaknya tengah  
mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, hingga sebuah kenyataan  
menohok hatinya.

"Ka-kau.." ucapnya terbata seraya  
menunjuk ke arah Seunghyun.

"Ada apa Yesungie-ah" ucap Seunghyun dengan senyuman di  
wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" panik  
Yesung saat Seunghyun berjalan  
mendekatinya.  
Namun namja itu tidak mengindahkan.

"Kau.. Kau yang mengirim surat-  
surat itu padaku. Kau yang mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi.  
Ka-kau yang menyembunyikan  
mereka semua" sesuatu menghimpit dada Yesung hingga  
terasa begitu sesak.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah membuat  
jalannya sediri di wajahnya.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Seunghyun dengan ekspresi yang  
tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Apa aku salah Yesungie?" tanya-nya  
lagi. Langkahnya terhenti, depan  
di hadapan Yesung.

"Apa aku salah membalas perbuatan orang-orang itu pada

MILIKKU? Kau miliku, aku akan melindungimu dari orang-orang  
yang membuatku muak! Mereka tidak  
pantas menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Karena... Karena  
HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENCINTAIMU!"

"Psycho!" desis suara di belakang Seunghyun.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Seunghyun telah berdiri di depan  
Yunho dan memukul namja itu dengan tongkat besi.  
Mengakibatkan suara erangan kesakitan kembali terdengar.

"Kau tau Yesungie, KAU HANYA  
MILIKKU" desis Seunghyun tajam  
seraya mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Siwon yang terikat  
dengan luka lebam memenuhi wajahnya.

"Dan... Bukankah kau menyukai orang-orang yang melindungimu? Dan kini, aku tengah melindungimu. Melindungi dari orang-orang yang berusaha merebutmu— "

"—dariku"

'Kau tau Seunghyun-ah.. Aku menyukai orang yang selalu  
melindungiku. Orang yang tidak akan membiarkanku berpaling darinya. Dan orang yang terus  
membuatku jatuh cinta'

.

.

.

.  
FIN

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong... Lala back  
kali ini bawa sesuatu yg nggak jelas statusnya no komen untuk ini *sembunyi

Ini ff request dri my best sister Trias eonni a.k.a r3diavolo89. Aku tau ini saaangaaat jauh dari harapan. Jadi jangan komplein.. -_- dan kakak~ ini ffnya, sekarang bayar hutangmu aku menunggu.. XD

Terima kasih buat yg udah baca dan plus plus plus plus plus plus thanKYU buat yg udah bersedia ninggalin jejaknya

dan terakhir,

Riview ya~

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
